noncipoliticopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Clemente Mastella
lo scherzo della torta in faccia.]] Clemente Mastella, soprannominato affettuosamente Dumbo per la sua attitudine alle trasvolate e Clemente Pastella per la sua attitudine all'intrallazzo, è un noto piazzista voltagabbana con l'hobby della politica. Nacque nell'823 a.C. in Burinia e purtroppo non è ancora morto. Uomo politico (si fa per dire) assai poliedrico, alla continua ricerca di ideali, fatica a trovare la sua collocazione nel mondo politico italiano, troppo bidimensionale per lui. Prima stava a destra perché l'UDC non stava a destra, poi si è spostato a sinistra solo perché a destra c'era l'UDC, poi quando l'UDC è uscito dalla destra Mastella lo ha sostituito. Si dice cattolico ma sembra che sia stato avvistato mentre pregava su un tappeto in direzione della Mecca. Se l'è cavata per l'innegabile impossibilità di distinguere se verso La Mecca fosse la faccia o il culo. Storia politica Principale esponente del clientelismo post-democristiano, nostalgico dell'italietta anni sessanta e settanta, provinciale e nepotista fino al midollo, questo grande e ispirato esponente, prestato dalla politica ai fumetti e divenuto supereroe della Terronia, lo si può incontrare abitualmente in Parlamento mentre complotta, fa del cul trombetta, ordisce trame e vende al miglior offerente i voti in aula del suo gruppo e cerca dove collocare tutti i suoi famigliari. Chiamato dai suoi discepoli devoti Clemente da Ceppaloni, è uno dei pochi uomini politici che con lo 0,002% (come il sodio dell'acqua Vitasnella) dei voti è diventato Ministro della Giustizia; è inoltre l'unico genio a essersi autodenunciato quando, entrato in RAI con una pedata in culo - per sua stessa ammissione - telefonava (anzi faceva telefonare) alle centraliniste della RAI, spacciandosi per il direttore e "invitava" a votare per un giovane bello e bravo ai comuni del suo collegio elettorale. Mastella è famoso per allietare con la propria presenza le cene nei ristoranti eleganti, dai quali puntualmente esce di soppiatto senza pagare, in quanto suppone che la cena sia "offerta" dal proprietario. ]] Come se ciò non bastasse - e basta - Mastella va fiero della sua appartenenza alla Loggia Massonica di Ceppaloni, che conta al giorno d'oggi sette adepti (il solo Mastella però occupa due posti, provocando non pochi problemi di computo); si ritiene che questa affiliazione fortunata abbia avuto una parte consistente nel consentire a Mastella di ascendere ai gradi più alti del potere in Itaglia. Di Ceppaloni Mastella fa anche il sindaco, e verrebbe da meravigliarsi di come quest'uomo, lavoratore indefesso, instancabile, diremo di più, fannullone, possa trovare il tempo per curarsi del Paese e del paese. Diviso in due tra questi oberanti incarichi, Mastella affida sovente la funzione di sindaco di Ceppaloni a suo fratello Elton John, noto per le tendenze ambigue e il pessimo gusto nel vestire. Demente Mastella è l'esempio vivente della qualità e dell'alta formazione che contraddistingue la politica italiana, non paga il conto in un noto ristorante di Roma, e viene fotografato come il suo gemello di demenza Silvio Berlusconi, mentre gioca con una gomma da masticare in Parlamento. Cronistoria dell'UDEUR ... di fronte alla giustizia.]] Il partito, che per simbolo ha un campanile costruito con un appalto truccato, è stato fondato da Clemente Mastella nel 1999. L'UDEUR (Unione Democristiani Eletti Unicamente per Rubare) si ispira ai valori dell'etica cattolica apostolica romana, promuovendo campagne in favore dell'istituzione di campi di rieducazione per i gay, contro il vile commercio delle cellule staminali e in favore della vita e della famiglia (per "famiglia" si intende la "famiglia di Mastella"). Dopo 8 anni di sostegno al centro-sinistra il partito crolla sotto i colpi del giustizialismo forcaiolo della sinistra giudiziaria. Il governo presieduto da Romano Prodi è accusato dai vertici del partito di non aver espresso solidarietà nei confronti della benevola associazione di stampo mafioso creata dal clan Mastella. Per questo l'Udeur nega la fiducia al governo Prodi, determinandone la caduta; pare che in quell'occasione, prima di lasciare definitivamente (?) l'aula parlamentare, Mastella abbia pronunciato le seguenti parole: "Ragazzi, prima di uscire prendete i posaceneri... sono d'argento..." Carriera musicale Visto che non sapeva più come raccattare soldi e in crisi d'astinenza da poltrona, nel lontano 12323 decise di entrare a far parte degli Immortal, famosa band black metal che si esibiva nel canile municipale; ne divenne il batterista, non per scelta sua, ma per scelta del suo culo: infatti questo deve essere per forza su una poltrona, in questo caso quella di batterocasinista della band. Compose quasi tutto l'album Pure D.C., sul quale si possono ricordare successi come A Sign for the D.C. Thieves Hordes To Ride (un segno per i ladri della D.C. di attaccare) e Eternal years in the Palace (anni eterni nel palazzo). Ma un bel - anzi, brutto - giorno riscoprì la politica quando gli offrirono una poltrona di vice-vice consigliere comunale agli escrementi di zecca a Fanculo, città a cui è molto legato (ci va, o meglio ci è mandato molto spesso). Teorie sull'arresto della moglie Il 16 gennaio 2008 la moglie di Mastella viene arrestata, con l'accusa di aver taglieggiato le merende dei bambini dell'asilo di Rogna sul Piave. Se il magnone era lui, com'è stato possibile che al gabbio c'è finita lei? Alcuni eminenti ed emeriti politologi (o emeriti stronzi, a piacimento) sono risaliti al motivo originale risalendo all'equivoco di Berlino, occorso nel 2001: bloccato dallo sbirro crucco nel tentare di entrare al Bundestag, egli riferì prima di essere il parlamento europeo (nel senso dell'edificio): «i am parlamenting europei, che cazz'vuò!», poi se ne uscì con: «I am my wife» (io sono mia moglie). Data la collaborazione di Interpol e Ge.Sta.Po. nell'indagine e data la proverbiale precisione (ma anche la spudorata crukkagine) tedesca, visto questo scambio di persone, viene arrestata la signora Sandra Lonardo. Pare le sia stata riscontrata l'aggravante di aver sussurrato, sempre in quel giorno a Berlino, «I am my husband»... Soprannomi *Demente Mastella *Clemente Pastella *Caliente Pastella *Chiedente Mazzetta *Mastro Poltronaro *Due Facce *Due Fecce *Fetente Mastella *Ridente Mascella *El gordo *Madre Mastella Di Calcutta *Clemente, o' cazzo ch' e'llent' ("Clemente, il cazzo con gli occhiali") *Impotente Mastella *Clemente Bustarella *Clemente L'Ascella (d'estate) *Fetente L'Ascella (a Ferragosto) *Il mangione *Ludeurman *His wife *Ministro Clementoni, per crescere come dei coglioni *Ministro del lavoro nel primo governo Berlusconi (1994) (cosa ti ridi? Questa è vera!) *Ministro della giustizia del governo Prodi 2006-2008 (ridi ancora? Pure questa è vera!) Tutti questi soprannomi vengono recitati in forma di litania ogni mese ai raduni dell'UDEUR. Curiosità *La Linea C della metropolitana in costruzione a Roma sarà a esclusiva disposizione di Mastella e gli consentirà di spostarsi ancora più velocemente da uno schieramento politico all'altro. *È stato ri-battezzato MedioMan. *A scuola d'insaccamento, era compagno di banco di Prodi. *Non è Clemente. *La sua carriera politica è stata costellata da lievissime evoluzioni politiche: DC, PC, PCI, PSI, PPE, PPI, PD, PRI, PDL, PLI, CD, DVD, VHS, SS, ASL, USL, SAUB, SAAB, BMW, AUDI, UDC, UDEUR, GMT, GDF, GF, INPS, INAIL, IRPEF, IRAP, IVA, WAP, TRAP, SAP, MSN, SKYPE, ABS, ESP, TCS, EPC, AIDS, HIV, UDUBUDU, UMANISTI, ANTIUMANI, WC e infine UBUNTU. *Ha capito che da ministro può comprare case al centro di Roma al prezzo di un monolocale a Ceppaloni. *Che hai da guardare? Minchia, innocenti fummo! *Ha un senso auto-ironico grosso quanto un atomo di idrogeno. Ultimamente ha deciso di impedire a chiunque non solo di insultarlo o di muovergli critica sul suo (ridicolo) blog, ma anche di impedire a qualsiasi essere umano di farlo su qualsiasi pagina Web del mondo. In un primo momento un gruppo di alieni comunisti avrebbe dovuto dargli una mano disintegrando tutte le persone che lo trovavano antipatico (in cambio dei voti dell'UDEUR nel consiglio galattico), ma poi ha optato per un secondo indulto e un sano ricorso alla censura. *È il fratello gemello di Tiziano Ferro. *Da piccolo era compagno di banco di Tonio Cartonio. *Aspira a diventare papa, con la benedizione dell'unto dal signore. Voci correlate *UDEUR *Ministero per l'attuazione del programma di Governo *Puttana *Cocaina *Coglione *Merda *Cadreghismo *Mafia Link esterni *Mastella interrogato dall'agente Smith Altri progetti * NonCommons contiene fin troppe foto compromettenti su Clemente Mastella, ma sono state sequestrate dalla magistratura Categoria:Personaggi dei fumetti Categoria:Glandi Categoria:Terroni Categoria:Politici Categoria:Voltagabbana